Sweets, Goodies, Pancakes
by ItachiCookie
Summary: They both shared a small moment together while Naruto chuckled and Gaara smiled slightly and soon enough, their faces seemed to move closer, again they collided in another heart warming kiss. 'Wait, what am I doing? I’m kissing my best friend, again'
1. Sweets

**A/N: I'm not going to go into detail with this. I will count this as my first story that has actually been liked by me. Usually, I get really picky with the way I do things, everything has to be perfect. I just hope that this will reach the standards and maybe, higher to other readers.**

**Okay, so this paring is Gaara Naruto and it does have a story behind it with me and my friend and that is partly why I wrote it.**

***Note: understand that the signal -^-^-^-^- mean that the voice is turning towards a different character or is beginning a new section. These indications will help you understand reading the fic better.**

**WARNING: Of course, guy on guy romance and slight cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, gosh.**

**N.D.B. this is for you, always and forever, my Gaara-chan.**

**Sweets, Goodies, and Pancakes: chapter 1**

The scent of cakes, pies, and cookies had extended around the open room full of scurrying customers grabbing bags and picking their favorite choices of sweets. Their eyes feasted on the delicious morsels as their mouths watered. It was another early Monday morning at the apt/store of the Uzumaki business. The owner was now being called by a handful of people to come and help them with their orders…

"…One at a time! I'll get you in a second!" he yelled at one lady, who was consistently flinging her bag at his face. The others who worked there were none other than his friends, who were, at the moment, twisted and tied up in a commotional and confusing catastrophe. The bustle was so much that he quickly fled to the kitchen where the quiet hum of the fridge was suddenly his closest friend. He sighed deeply with despair. _Where's Sakura-chan?_

The thought of her brushed past his mind. The way she would work in the store was shocking. She would always be in control of every customer because of her strong and understanding attitude. Not only that, but Naruto always had a small crush for his friend, but was always afraid that the words he wanted to say wouldn't turn out right –like always–.

Sakura rushed into the kitchen with her apron being hurriedly wrapped around her waist, ready to take on work for the day. "Sorry I'm late Naruto. I was blocked by the waiting customers out at the door." She gave him a stern look, "Why aren't you out there helping?"

He shifted in his spot, trying to figure out what to say. "Well, um, it's very explainable, hmm," he trailed off. There was no way that he would be able to clarify to Sakura that the reason why he was really waiting, was that he was slightly thinking about her before she arrived here. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud crash.

Sakura had turned her head from the blonde. "I think that was Lee, urgh, I knew he needed help with the dishes." She then turned back, "I have to go help him, and we'll talk about this later." And with that, she turned, her soft pink hair swiftly moving out of the kitchen.

A sad looking Naruto shook his head. "Eh, it doesn't matter what she thinks!" said the blonde being optimistic, "I have all the time in the world to tell her, psh, I practically have a whole life time!" he nodded greatly then walked back out into the crowded main entrance. "Okay! Let's get started!"

The morning for the little business became a memorable one as customer after customer entered and exited with a big grin and a satisfied stomach. The progress with everything was slightly unexpected and Naruto never realized that his sweets would be such a big hit, seeing that there were more people today then there was last Monday. But things started to slow at the start of 4 in the afternoon, with only a couple of people here and there, which, in his case was good because of the fact that they were running low on supplies already.

"Kiba, Choji and I will get the supplies, Naruto," offered Lee with a gleaming smile.

"Yeah, don't want it to be like last week where we couldn't open the store again because of supplies," added Kiba.

"Sure and, no, I really would like to have enough supplies for this whole week."

"Then we'll make sure to get a lot," said Choji.

The shop had become still, the only sounds were the small clinking of forks against plates and Sakura humming lightly. He watched her clean the counter ever so slightly with a rag. Was this the one moment that he was waiting for? _Should I?_ He asked himself, thoughts unsure_. I mean, she's not doing anything…_

He began to walk towards her, but something got in his way, a taller dark haired figure, leaned over the counter and smirked slyly at her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked in a calm and cool tone.

She leaned in forward and gave him a small peck, "Always ready," she replied. "Bye Naruto! See you tomorrow." The crow haired boy turned to Naruto with a pleased smirk, then, as his girlfriend joined him at his side, he intertwined their fingers and exited the shop.

_Gosh, I should've known that Sasuke would go out with Sakura-chan._ He faced the clean counter top, sadly disappointed. The entrance bell had rung its little jingle but the blonde ignored its soft call. What he didn't notice was that the person who stepped inside the shop was no other than Gaara or the Kazekage himself. Now, Gaara and Naruto were very close friends but ever since they went their separate ways, things between them seemed to diminish slowly.

The blonde told Gaara a while back that he would create a pastry shop full of home baked sweets. Seeing that Naruto had a clever/creative hand for such things, he wondered if that little piece of his memory had ever taken effect. He decided to catch a break from the piles of paper work that lay in stacks on a work table. He needed one, seeing that restless nights of work, strained every inch of his body and mind, but even the thought of missing a day irked him. He couldn't stand it.

As he opened the door to the apartment building, a quick glance was shot towards Sasuke who swiftly passed by without any knowledge that he was there. He looked busy partly listening to a girl next to him…_Sakura-chan?_ It was curiosity who insisted to find out if they were dating but instead, he shook it off and proceeded forward to the blonde before him, who apparently, had his head hung over the gleaming counter top.

Gaara wondered if his voice was recognizable, "um, Naruto?" he asked a little nervously.

"I'll get to you in a second," sighed the fox boy, eyes still glued at the table down in front of him, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _Oh, I guess, it's been a while since we last talked…my voice has changed,_ recalled the red head. A hand was lifted and placed against Naruto's soft chin, lifting it up to where both boy's eyes had locked, blue to green, green to blue. "Hello there…" said Gaara, finally grabbing Naruto's attention.

_What? Is that, that, that?_ "Gaara!" yelled the excited friend who jumped over the counter and flew onto the taller boy in one motion. The red head was not prepared for such a greeting so instead of perfectly catching his friend without any damages, they toppled backwards on to the tile floor.

_Oh, god, I should've expected…_ He winced slightly at the impact then looked over at Naruto. "You okay?" he inquired, their faces rather close to each other, but the feeling of this closeness wasn't a problem, their faces have been bashed together in a fight after the final test of the Chunin exams.

Naruto smiled big, "Never better!" he replied, chuckling at the fall, "what a crash, huh?"

"Mhmm," replied the other, "you jumped over the counter...I didn't see it coming..."

"Seriously?" said Naruto with his face scrunched in confusion, "you're Gaara! The Kazekage! You know when everything is coming!" He climbed off his friend and gave a hand to which the other male greatly accepted.

"Thanks, and, you shouldn't say such things…I'm not all that great…"

"Huh? What do ya mean? I've known you for a long time and I know that you're great. Why do you say that you're not?" They sat at a small table to where Gaara goes into his story… "…so that's what happens when friends don't see each other for a while…"

He nodded slowly, "yeah…"

"Well, one thing's for sure, I'm glad you came to visit. We can hang later if you want?" Naruto was hoping so much for the answer to be "yes" that even his gleaming blue eyes were shouting it. _If he agrees then we can get some food and catch up some._

"I can't…I'm not really supposed to be here, Naruto…" Even though he was taking a break, it still didn't feel right to just skip one day of work or in this situation, a couple since his crazy little blonde headed friend might not let him go after staying for a couple of hours. In his opinion it was wrong to skip days, especially if you have the most important job out of everyone else's. He dreaded looking at the blonde's reaction. The last thing Gaara wanted was for Naruto to be upset.

"Oh," he looked down and away. _Well that was a stupid attempt, I should've known that he's way too busy being Kazekage, with all of that work to take care of, he probably doesn't have time to hang out._ "Well, maybe next time then?"

"Sure, but right now, I must go…" and with that, Gaara stood and left the apartment/shop, leaving a sad blonde behind…

That night, the shop was ready for closing and Naruto needed to get away from what was replaying in his mind. The perfect get away was to get some dinner at his favorite ramen shop… "Pork, please!" he yelled. There were more people out today at the little shop, causing seating to be overcrowded and irritating.

Something pink caught his eye and he turned to find the girl he grew up with -and secretly loved- with her boyfriend, of which he scowled at. _This sucks why does she have to date him? Why him? What is with all these people here?_"Argh!" he yelled while pounding the counter with his fists. Unfortunately, nobody near him cared that he was angry with everything that was playing back in his head, and carried on with their shouting orders. _Hmpf, reminds me of today back at my business…_

Chef was having a tricky time grabbing other orders, but people seem to hush down and turn away, paying more attention to the entrance. The person who entered turned every head, even Naruto's, but it wasn't going to change his expression of annoyance, even though the whole shop became quiet. In fact, he gave that person a quizzical, yet, dirty look.

"What are you doing here?" barked Naruto, slightly irritated that Gaara was present instead of gone.

"Oh my god," said a startled lady who looked at Naruto for his rather rude comment. "Do you know who you're talking to, young man? That is the Kazekage!"

Already irritated enough, he turned to the woman who corrected him. "Uh, yeah, do you not think I know that already? I'm not as stupid as I look lady. Do you really think I'd just bust out and say some random shit to a person who is at a higher league that I am? You are too clueless, that's my best friend, and yeah, you might've not known that, but next time you say something, try thinking that it's better to say nothing at all." Her face became flustered but she quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see. "Now, tell me Gaara, why are you here?" he asked a little more calmly.

Gaara sat down near the other, "um, pork please? And Naruto…that was a little harsh."

"Right away, Kazekage sir!" replied Chef.

"Whatever. She deserved it. But don't change the subject so easily. You think that you can just walk in here all calm like and make everyone shut up because that's what I needed?" The thing is this 'plan' that Gaara had created would have worked, if only he didn't say that he had to leave his blonde friend earlier and that's what really hurt.

"I could tell you were annoyed." Gaara nodded. The order had come in fast as Chef set the bowl in front of the Kazekage. He thanked him and continued by passing the bowl to his companion.

He was never good with his words, but every time he tried to show that he cared, made Naruto's heart smile. "I forgive you," finished the blonde. He turned back to his steaming bowl of noodles. "It's chow time!"

"So, why, again?" Evening struck forward when Naruto finished his 4th bowl of ramen. Each bowl that he ordered, were on Gaara and all were different flavors.

The red head sighed. "Just cause…"

"Yeah, but…why?" Naruto seemed quite curious at why his friend didn't leave when said. When Gaara did not reply, he focused again on Sakura who still sat at the same place with Sasuke. _I can't believe they're still here! Seriously! How long does it take to finish just one bowl of ramen? I can finish 4 in nearly 20 minutes, maybe less, if I'm really hungry, but seriously!_He watched as Sasuke leaned over to kiss the pink haired girl. _No, freaking, way! Why'd he do that? That is so gross! Ugh, Sakura-chan deserves better._

"Naruto?"

"Huh? What?" he asked rather hurriedly. His criticizing thoughts about Sakura's relationship faded slowly.

"I know you're looking at her…" said Gaara in an obvious tone.

"Pfft, what? Nah, I wasn't, um, looking. Why would you say that?"

"…It's just the way you stare at her and how you think that you're the only person looking at her…"

"I don't think that!"

"Mhmm..." He looked at the empty bowls, "are you done?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then let's go. I'm starting to get a headache from this smell…"

…They began to walk around the town of Konoha, stopping here and there at shops to where Naruto bought a disposable camera and shot pictures randomly at his associate and himself. Gaara didn't mind, but later, the random flashes began to irritate him and he threatened to take the camera away from the blonde and not give it back until the day he leaves... "No! Don't, please!"

"I'm serious, stop."

Their walking ended at the local park where twinkling lights reached and stretched across tree limbs to create a starry sky. The wind was calmly pushing the pink tinted petals from the Sakura trees into the air, each piece whirling in little spirals; dancing with the wind. Naruto had reminisced back and Gaara would remember the day that they shared a big bowl of ice cream on the bench… "We had it over there, remember?"

"Yeah, it was vanilla ice cream..." They sat down on the familiar bench.

"Of course, because vanilla is the only flavor you'd eat and we both wanted a bowl but I wanted a different flavor…"

"But they didn't have ramen flavored ice cream…" responded Gaara.

"So instead of taking the first bite…"

"Your spoon fell along with the ice cream…I had to share my spoon with you…I remember…"

"Good times! Good times." Naruto took the time to appreciate the bench by rubbing it affectionately and saying comments to it, as if it were going to reply with a 'thank you'.

Gaara shook his head. "Always the silly one, Naruto," he said, as he stood up.

The blonde mimicked; turned his head to Gaara, looking into his soft green eyes, "You really think so?" He blushed and gave out a small "yeah". "Aw, thanks Gaa-chan!" replied the blonde happily, hugging his friend for the first time since he got here. The hug seemed a tad bit awkward but perfect none-of-the-less. He didn't understand why Naruto was hugging him from a comment like that, but Gaara didn't hesitate to hug him back; it wasn't long until Naruto snuggled softly into the other boy's neck, causing a slight jump from the other.

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, sorry Gaa-chan. I guess…I feel so comfortable with you…eh, it might sound a little weird, but, it's what I'm feeling…"

He didn't say anything specific, but his movements were just enough to let Naruto know that he agreed. A light squeeze and a soft "me too", in his ear was all that he needed from the red head for everything to be awkwardly perfect…

They headed down to his apartment where Gaara was intended to drop him off and leave to find a local hotel. Naruto protested at the thought of such things and offered Gaara his place instead. The lights were dimly lit in the main entrance and by the time the blonde walked by the fridge, a grumble halted him and he turn towards it to pull out ingredients for a special mixture.

"What are you making?" asked the red head curiously.

"Your favorite," replied the other as he poured the powder mix into a basin, adding milk, and eggs as well.

"I'm not hungry..."

"You sure will be when this is done!"

Gaara walked to Naruto, curiosity killing him with each step. "What are you-," but he could not finish, for the fact that Naruto had wiped dry mix onto a soft pale cheek. Gaara set off an annoyed look.

"Aw, c'mon," said Naruto reassuringly while laughing, "it's just a little powder. It was funny." Gaara ended up giving Naruto an "unconvinced" expression. "Okay, I'm sorry. Go sit and I'll fix you your favorite."

He turned around to go and sit at the two chaired tables and waited for the blonde to return with their breakfast-dinner. Green eyes had gleamed like jewels at the freshly cooked chocolate chip flapjacks that his friend created. "Bon appetite!" The very first bite was like a magical drift to heaven that caused Gaara to close his eyes and slightly smile with delight. "Is it good?" asked his friend who hadn't touched his plate yet. Again, the red head responded by engulfing all of what was on the plate. Naruto tried finishing his plate but green eyes that fixated on his hot cakes made him stop. "Um, do you want any more?"

He looked away embarrassed by the fact that staring became an issue. "…if there is any more…"

"Yeah, sure, it's in the kitchen…" They headed towards the kitchen; Naruto pointed to the stove and the batter, "it's all there," he explained. His friend picked up the spatula that was coated in pancake batter and smeared some on Naruto's cheek. "Hey!"

"Payback," he responded while the blonde snatched the utensil then wiped the other side on Gaara's bottom lip.

"Ha, love the white lipstick. Don't you?"

"Naruto," finished Gaara, aggravated at the action.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get it off." He retrieved a paper towel 6 steps away, but while returning back, walking fast, took the wrong step and tripped onto his companion. The biggest accident was that when the domino affect seized both boys, so did the rest of the batter and dry mix, Gaara mostly, was covered in a white powder. Naruto got the sticky side of things. They became awfully close as noses kissed each other in a small 3 sec. peck before the blonde pulled back a bit.

"Shit! That's gross!" he said, flinging the pancake batter off his arms. It only made things worse for the person in front of him who was coughing up a storm. "Jeez, I'm so sorry for the mess Gaa-chan."

Gaara didn't seem to be mad and was protesting at the apology. To Naruto, it actually seemed like he was chuckling instead of coughing. "It's—fine."

"Um, no, I think I got some near your eye." His face closed in, wiping the mix off with his thumb. "There you go…" he whispered as he gazed up at beautiful light green irises.

The moment was just enough for sparks to light a firework show around the frozen boys and Gaara felt it deep inside his stomach, a feeling of which he could never explain whenever he was placed with or around Naruto. _Butterflies? Is that what this term means?_He thought as he remembered reading a book about the concept of how to love…and then…he thought about what it would be like to kiss Naruto, to go out with Naruto, to hold him every night and wake up every sunrise to find that cheesy but cutely incredible smile…to say 'I love you' in more ways imaginable…he thought of those things which looked like would take forever to translate into regular text, because, to him, love was just an unreadable language.

1 minute seemed like 20 and he would not wait anymore for something that was unknown to him, to wait and maybe not have another chance like this. With one last defying breath, he ended the fast menacing paced beat of his heart by gracefully capturing his best friend's lips into his first solid shock waving kiss.

Naruto, surprised by this action, wanted to turn away, for, he didn't know what it meant, but something deep inside told him different. Of course, he would always say that he'd kiss girls all the time to his friends when really, it never happened. In fact, the fox boy has never kissed anyone before and now, as his lips were pressed against his best friend, he felt a small burning sensation as if a fire was being created, connecting him and Gaara together…until…

Gaara coughed from the pancake batter that sill floated around him. He apologized huskily, "sorry…"

"Heh, yeah, um," words were hard to find as they both stared embarrassed with heated cheeks, "do you…want to wash up?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine…"

Gaara headed up the spiral stair case into the bathroom, while Naruto stayed to clean up the pancake clutter. _Man, what was that?_ he thought, _I just agreed kissing my best friend!_ But you liked it, didn't you? _Weeell, there was nothing wrong with it…I mean, it is my first._ Then why are you complaining? You should be proud that you got your first! _Yeah. I guess it just was awkward because it was my first,_Yeah, but…you'll get use to it. _But what if I don't? And besides, Sakura was supposed to have my first kiss…_ She's with Sasuke and I don't think that they're breaking up soon. "Yeah," he said quietly. _…I mean, it wasn't that bad… could've been better though…_ He imagined the kiss with a more sensual affect but a sudden tightening feeling began growing down south, "whoa, s-stop!" he shook his head vigorously.

Upstairs, Gaara undressed out of his white Kazekage robe and neatly folded it near the sink. Feeling a breeze in the moderately heated room was typical, since he only stood in his boxer briefs as he examined himself in the mirror. The powder had stayed in his hair but he was so tired from today that it wasn't a big necessity to take a shower to rinse it out, so, he tried brushing the particles out instead. As the last pieces of powder receded, he walked out right when Naruto walked in.

They paused to look at each other; the last thing Naruto thought he'd see was Gaara in his underwear. There was a blush that snuck in, "um, I, uh, I guess, you are, um, sleeping here then?" he asked, trying his best not to look at his body so much and more at his face.

"Yes...if...that isn't a bother? I can leave...if you want-"

"N-no, I mean, you don't have to. I don't want you out there spending money when we know each other, um, not like that, but um," Naruto sighed deeply confused and embarrassed.

"Calm down."

"Sorry," replied the blonde as he took a couple of steps forward towards Gaara.

"You're going to cause a headache with all of this thinking," he said as his hand gently pressed against the other's forehead.

Naruto pouted. "I know. I'm sort of trying not to, ya know?"

He smiled softly, "yeah, I know."

They both shared a small moment together while Naruto chuckled and Gaara smiled slightly and soon enough, their faces seemed to move closer, again they collided in another heart warming kiss.

_Wait, what am I doing? I'm kissing my best friend, again! That isn't the right thing to do, besides, its not what boys should do!_

Tension made the atmosphere odd and the older male pulled away to ask what was wrong. Naruto didn't want to feel like he was going to hurt his friend's feelings. He shrugged, "nothing," he said smiling, "I just got kinda side tracked. That's all."

Gaara moved in, placing his nose on the other's, "you sure?" he said softly.

"Yeah, positive." He giggled and jointly rubbed their noses then gave a small peck that turned out to hold out longer than what it was intended.

Naruto became scared to pieces as his hands fiddled with Gaara's bare chest, searching for a spot placement. His hands were placed on the other's sides; the fact that he was touching someone else's bare skin made him feel like he was going to topple over from nervously shaking so much.

Gaara pulled the smaller frame into a strong hug whispering softly, "calm down. It's okay."

"I'm s-sorry," he shakily replied, "I don't know why I'm shaking so much. I guess I'm just nervous." Gaara looked at the blonde like he knew what he was talking about and brought Naruto's hand to his heart. The beat was running like a race horse and pounding like a line of base drums in a dome full of people and no matter how loud everyone else seemed to be or get, the drums would take over the entire wave sound.

"Guess you're nervous too." Gaara nodded. "I just feel like…things are going a little too fast…" A yawn erupted from him and he tired to focus on Gaara, but the power of sleep was overtaking his body. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and Gaara carried him to bed.

He decided that it would be too much for him just to leave so he snuggled in close behind the other boy, while gently wrapping his arm protectively around his waist where Naruto groggily intertwined their fingers together. "Good night, Naruto."

"Nigh'…Gaa…cha…"

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: will there be a chapter two? Yeah, guess so. Don't want things to just be left like this. It needs a proper ending. Don't you think? Reviews would be awesome.**


	2. Goodies

**A/N: okay! So, readers seem to really like the first chapter (as so do I). Everything is going pretty smoothly and I like the pace that this fic is going. Well, I don't have much to say, so, enjoy chap. 2. **

***Note: -^-^-^-^- is your indicator for a new section or a new voice.**

**By the way, as a big Naruto fan, I do know that it really takes 3 days to travel from Konoha to Suna but I shortened the time limit.**

**Sweets, Goodies, and Pancakes: chapter 2**

The morning sun of a bright brand new day had seeped through the blinds of the small apartment room, as the gentle ease of slow breathing mixed in with the warm sensation. Gaara had stayed awake through out most of the night. The thought of Naruto to leave him revealed his insomniac ways, but Naruto stayed, switching how he was positioned so his head was placed on Gaara's chest. He admired the sleeping boy and buried his face in bright golden locks, causing the smaller frame to stir slightly.

Naruto was beginning to wake up slowly, yawning lion like as his face saw the bright sunny morning through his window. "Mmm," he hummed. His attention turned to the person next to him, "good-morning, Gaa-chan."

Gaara replied by nuzzling on the other's cheek, "'morning..." he spoke softly.

"Hm, what time is it?" He crawled over Gaara to glance at his bedroom clock near the night stand. "Shit! It's 11? I'm so fucking late!" Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of bed and began to change while heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Why widin't woo well we?" he asked Gaara as the foam from the paste filled his mouth.

"I didn't...know..."

"Hello? I work in my own home on every work day. You know that. They're going to be waiting for me downstairs." He turned away only a tad bit hurt that Naruto was taking this in too much, but he also felt bad that he didn't wake him earlier. "I'm going to be downstairs, okay? If you need me, I'll be down there." And he was gone with a slam of the door. Why did he leave Gaara out like that? What was his purpose to be here if Naruto didn't have time for him?

He got up and checked in a nearby drawer for a clean shirt. Finally finding a blank v neck and slipping it on, he then decided to head down stairs, apology on his mind.

Once he reached the bottom, Naruto was happily attending to an elderly woman who looked like she ordered half of everything that was in the shop. The bag of sweets that lay on the counter acted rather heavy when Naruto picked it up to check its weight. "…that will be…" but nothing else could be said, for, a pair of arms found their way around the blonde; he trembled lightly from the unexpected hug.

"Ohhh," the old lady cooed, sending a wink toward a red faced blonde, "who is this strapping young lad?"

"Um," he started with clenched teeth, "he's…uh, well-,"

"Oh it's perfectly alright dear," she said as she paid for her treats, "everyone has their secrets."

"But!" he called back as she walked away but she wasn't paying attention, "it's not what you think…" he sighed briefly, "Gaara?" but before he could start, he then again, was cut off by another female voice.

"Hey, Naruto!" It was Sakura. Naruto turned his body so he was starting at Sakura who was walking towards them. Gaara glared at the girl, only wrapping his arms tighter around _his_ Naruto. "Um," she started as her eyes met up with an angry stare, "why were you late?"

Naruto smiled, "I forgot to set my alarm, heh, I'm sorry."

"You're so silly, Naruto," she said as she brought her hand up to playfully push him, but Gaara -who kept his intense glaring at her- decided to change her mind and she brought it down quietly. "Eh, um, Choji, Kiba, and Lee brought the extra supplies. They're in the kitchen working on some cinnamon rolls, but, that's all that has happened." She wanted to come closer to give Naruto a hug but Gaara was still giving her an uneasy feeling. "Well, I guess, I'll see you later."

Anger was building rapidly over the fox boy and once Sakura left, an explosion of words would surely escape his mouth. _What the fuck is he doing?_"Gaara!" yelled Naruto as he pushed the protective arms off of him and turned to face his friend, "Why are you making me look stupid? What are you doing?" he stopped to look at the other fully, "you came down in boxers?"

Gaara didn't say anything, speechless that Naruto had been mad at his actions. Did he do something wrong? He was only apologizing from this morning. "I…I didn't do anything…I didn't think...it would affect you so much..." The answer surprised Naruto and he stared at him with his mouth hanging ajar.

"You know what?" he said, changing his tone of voice, "just forget it..." and he left to go into the kitchen, leaving his friend in a confused mess. It might've been harsh to leave him there, especially from the way they acted last night, but the blonde didn't care about that at the moment. He needed to help his friends with the rolls.

_What does this mean?_Thought the red head, _I thought that…this was how relationships work, is it not?_With the sad chill of emptiness seeping to him, he climbed up the stairs where he entered the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he covered himself in Kazekage robes after drying off and then wrote a note, setting it on the bed, and headed out through the window of the Uzumaki apartment. If Naruto didn't need him around then there was no purpose for staying even though the blonde was everything.

He was his first friend, his first love, his first kiss, and that meant the whole world to Gaara. The last emotion that he wanted to see in those beautiful blue orbs was the feeling of pure irritated sadness. Nothing could make a heart hurt more than having to be a part of something that caused someone else pain; especially to the person he loved. Arriving at the main entrance of the village gates, he forgot that he had snuck out of the Sand village and into the Leaf village.

A guard stopped him. "Hey! Um, Kazekage sir!" shouted the guard to Gaara, "I didn't see you come in yesterday. Are you going? Do you want us to assign black ops to escort you back to the Sand village?"

"Do as you wish," replied the red head without emotion. It was time to get back in the Kazekage chair, time to do Kazekage work, time to live the Kazekage way, even if it meant without Naruto. His heart hurt, but he didn't show it, his brain was wrapped in a stressful confusing choke, but his eyes did not yet reveal it. Emotional Silence exited the village that afternoon along with seven protective guards who could keep every single threat away from him, but, if that was so, then, why do thoughts of Naruto continue to haunt him as they walked along the path?

Four o'clock appeared on Naruto's watch: an early closing time. He wanted to go out with his friends today, maybe have an early dinner and continue to the park with Gaara where they would sit on their bench and cherish the moment like before. "…So you're inviting Gaara?" asked Choji.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" asked the blonde.

"Well, he doesn't seem like the natural talker, if you know what I mean." Choji gave an unsure look. But the other reassured him greatly.

"That's just because you don't know him well enough."

Kiba joined the conversation, "well, what I do know is that when we came back here to put the supplies back in the fridge and pantries, Gaara's scent was clearly spotted through yours, so I'm guessing he slept here."

"Ohh, did you guys sleep together?" asked Choji with a curious smile.

Naruto blushed, "it-it wasn't like that, I swear! And he needed a place to stay for the night!"

"Sure he did," said Kiba with a wink towards Choji. They both ended up in a fit full of laughter.

"Whatever, you guys don't know what we did."

"And we would like to keep it that way," smiled Choji and Kiba laughed again.

"Okay, we're sorry, really. We'll meet you guys up later if you and he are going for an early dinner." Kiba and Choji headed out the door.

_I guess I should go ask if he wants to go…_ he doubted that Gaara would still be in the room, only hoping that he was. Unfortunately, he wasn't in, but there was a random note left on the bed…

_Naruto,_

_I don't know what you want to happen. I'm sorry that I made a fool out of you this morning, but sometimes emotions emerge without any explanation or sign. Even though you didn't have time for me today, the way you were acting this morning was unexpected for me and I didn't know what to think. I also want to let you know that not one person can love two people at the same time and if you love Sakura more than what I can show you then I understand. I just don't want to see you upset because of what I did. So I leave this letter in the presence of me, for, I've left back to my village. One day missed is enough, and besides, you seem busy as it is with your job..._

_I'm sorry..._

_-Your Gaara-chan_

_P.S. Naruto…how much love, can your heart hold for me?_

The note sent chill bumps through out his entire skin. _How could he leave like this?_ He asked himself, re-reading the message as if it wasn't real. Everything was solid and it nearly brought him down to tears as he found out that he was being an awful friend. He came here for Naruto and only for Naruto and to have him leave because of the causes made from him, made Naruto uncomfortable and distressed. _I'm such a jerk for doing this to him. All he wanted was to see me this whole time and I completely blew him off for work…just so I could see Sakura!_He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. _He's my best friend and I've been…awful!_He sniffled a few times, trying to hold back the tears as he gathered his pack and jumped out the window and began running towards the Leaf's main gate.

Nothing in the world meant anything greater to him than seeing his friend. He knew Gaara needed an apology and that things couldn't stop here, they were best friends! That is why he was determined to fix his mistake…he knew who he wanted to be with in a strong comforting hug, _Gaara…_

The Kazekage paced in his room for quite sometime thinking about what Naruto would probably be doing by now. _Out with his friends_,_but Naruto wouldn't do that if I left suddenly._Thoughts of that special person crying by himself horrified him. _Is he crying?_"Kazekage sir." The voice of an Anbu Black Ops interrupted his thoughts, "its time to head to the meeting sir," he announced. _Hmm, __another 4 hour long meeting to start off the night being back, all of this is the Kazekage way._

…it takes three hours for one shinobi to travel from the village hidden in the leaves to the village hidden in the sand; Naruto wasn't planning on spending the night in the woods as it grew darker out. Soon, it cleared and all that was shone against the full moon light was the vast dunes that began the desert path. With every four legged leap across each sand hill, he was getting closer to Gaara.

He quickened his pace as the sand village gates, that stood four miles away, came into his sight and once he arrived, he was so happy that not any of the guards that stood outside asked him for his leaf village pass to get in. "I-I'm Na-Naruto," he huffed, out of breath, "Uzumaki an-and before you can say-say anything!" he reached inside his pack, delivering the on guard ninjas his leaf village pass.

"Well, um, Mr. Uzumaki," said one of the guards who took the pass, "you didn't really have to show us this. The Kazekage told us to let you in a while back when he was expecting you to show up...unexpectedly, I'm assuming"

"Is he expecting me now?"

"I wouldn't say that because I don't know, but he told us if any Naruto Uzumaki came to our gates and it matched his description then let him in."

Naruto leaped up with joy at the sound of that sentence. _So he was expecting me?_"Okay Gaara, here I come-"

"Wait wait wait. We have to ask you a series of questions to know you're the right Naruto and not an assassin in disguise."

"What? How can I be an assassin! That's my best friend! I wouldn't kill him!"

"Well there goes the personality test." The sand shinobi checked off a piece of paper on a clipboard to ask Naruto questions. "Second question, who is the head shinobi in your…um…group 7 is it?"

"Ha," this was easy, "Kakashi Hatake, duh."

"Okay, how about your team mates?"

"Me, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"What were their moves like?"

"Sakura had strength like grandma Tsunade and Sasuke is an Uchiha with the sharringan. Kakashi too has the sharringan, but only in one eye, his um, left."

"Hmm, so do you have a new member?"

"Oh yeah, Sai, he's a creep, but eh, I guess eh, I guess he's not all that bad."

"Where do you live?"

"C'mon! Really? I told you everything—"

"Where do you live?" asked the sand shinobi again only a little more demanding.

"Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, in a small apartment that I keep all to myself, and I have a sweet shop downstairs."

"Alright, so how about—,"

One more question would make him explode. "Look, I'm sorry for interrupting but, I need to see my friend. I've screwed up today and he deserves my apology that I've been trying to come up with on this two hour and a half long journey. Nothing in the whole world means more to me than him. I'd do anything for him…he means that much…so if you don't mind, I would like to get through."

The shinobi glanced at the others around him then back to Naruto with a smile, "you may pass through Naruto Uzumaki."

And without another word, he hurried through the channel to the village where his eyes directly landed on the Kazekage mansion. Speeding through alleyways he passed by ramen shops that would catch his stomach for a second; he made sure that nothing was going to stop him this time, not even sitting to eat -even though he was starving- the main goal was Gaara; when he stood in front of the mass building, shinobi guards asked him to leave all weapons behind, then taking the first few steps inside, he knew what to do.

"The Kazekage is in a meeting right now. Do you think you could hold?"

_Great timing,_he thought with a smile. "Yeah, I can. Um, by the way, where's your kitchen?"

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: Third chapter, on its way. Second chapter, how did I do? What will happen in chapter three? Will there be a "proper" ending? All your questions will be answered, but, only if you stay and read the rest. Reviews would be awesome.**


	3. Pancakes

**A/N: ugh, break ups are tough to withstand. But I guess…life goes on like it should and nobody is running on empty because the love tank is always full.** **But that break up will not stop me continuing this piece. It's the last and I think isn't that important but, yeah, it fits to complete the whole story's perfection.**

***Note: -^-^-^-^- are your indicators for as new section or a new voice.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Tsumaro, the cook. I created him up, but I do not own Naruto.**

**Sweets, Goodies, and Pancakes: chapter 3**

Naruto did not waste any time to the kitchen, running as if his life depended on it, (and in his case, it slightly did). Once he entered through the white double doors leading into a crowded and busy kitchen, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "everybody out! I need the kitchen for a very special situation!" but nobody moved. They all stared at him like he was crazy. _Damn it! I need a better announcement._He exited out into the hallway and made a clone, looking exactly like Gaara. He nodded the signals to the clone that understood what to do and walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone, exit the room…" announced the clone.

"Oh! Kazekage, my Lord!" One of the chefs looked puzzled but startled all at once, "why must we leave?"

"No questions…everyone will have the day off…I'm just not hungry for your food…today…so leave…immediately." The clone Gaara was scanning the room for a chef who looked dependable, "except you, um…"

"Tsumaro, sir." replied the chef.

"Tsumaro, you stay…I need your help with cleaning the kitchen…"

"But, the kitchen is always clean, sir." As everyone left the room and the clone was sure that no one would come back in, Naruto walked into the kitchen while the clone vanished in a thick puff of smoke. Tsumaro yelled, "You! You tricked me! How could-,"

"Hey! Don't say a word. We need to work this out. That was just a drill to get your little chef friends out of here."

Tsumaro left his mouth hanging, "what? No way! What if you're some wild assassin trying to food poison the Kazekage or someone else in the building?"

Naruto gave Tsumaro a stern look, wishing he'd never open his mouth about Gaara. "You have no idea how I feel towards that man. If you were any less stupid than you are now then I would have killed you first, but since I need you, cooperation would be the best thing to do right now instead of questioning why I'm here."

"Psh, I don't care what you say, I'm getting out of here and telling that there is an intruder in the kitchen, trying to hurt the Kazekage."

"You better not if you know what's best for you, Tsumaro."

"And why should I listen to a stranger like you?"

Naruto huffed out a breath of air, indicating his stressfulness and how he had to explain his emotions to a stranger. "Because…he's everything to me…do you not get it? I'd do anything for him and if that means getting his attention no matter what, then I'll do whatever the fuck it takes!" there was a silence to the room and when Tsumaro did not respond, Naruto spoke softly, "could you please…just help me…Tsumaro?"

Tsumaro who stopped at the foot of the entrance turned and replied, "oh alright. What do you need?"

He smiled. "You can help me out with getting these ingredients. But you have to make sure -promise me- that you don't tell the Kazekage that I am the one who sent the treats out to him, okay?"

The chef rose an eyebrow, "um, sorry, what?" He seemed terribly confused and so Naruto broke down the basics to him, "oooohhh, ok, I get it."

"So you'll help me?"

"Sure, but if you want to do this, we'll have to hurry and seeing that you shooed everyone away, I don't think we'll have time."

"No problem," replied the blonde and with one clear shout and a complete set of hand motions, a successful jutsu was preformed and about 8 shadow clones separated from the original. "This should be enough."

"Wow…shadow clones? Really?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Hell yeah, they show support! When in doubt just rely on your jutsu to help you out."

"But," protested the chef, "what about the other chefs? I mean, they could've been useful."

"Psh, whatever, they wouldn't last a second with my recipes. I hate it when they change it and try to make it taste better, and besides, what better way to cook than having a couple of clones that know the recipe by heart."

"Then why do you need me?"

"You'll be the provider. Just send it to him." Naruto then turned to his clones. "Are you ready, guys?" with one shouting cheer of approval Naruto threw a thumb up. "Great! Let's start from the top!"

_Oh god. What do I say? What do I say?_Tsumaro walks into the meeting room and heads over the Kazekage.

Gaara was sitting in his chair at the meeting, listening to an interesting idea on building future structures for the good of his city… "The idea sounds reasonable...We could—," but he suddenly was interrupted by a certain chef who set a bowl of what seemed like homemade vanilla ice cream. He looked slightly confused at the food as he faced the giver with a '_What is this?'_expression.

"Um, it, it's a gift, from a, um, chef, in the…kitchen, yeah, that's right." The chef seemed so jittery and nervous that he didn't even stay to receive an answer from the Kazekage. _Ugh! Why'd you say that?_ He yelled in his mind while running back to the kitchen.

"That chef is too awkward," said Temari.

Kankuro was eyeing the bowl hungrily. "You don't mind, do you?" Gaara slid the bowl down to Kankuro. "Yes! Finally, some food."

"Kankuro," Temari yelled, "you're always hungry."

"You try making it through the whole day without any break fast lunch or dinner," he shouted back.

Gaara glared at them, grabbing both of their attentions to quiet down and get back to business. "…Lets get back with the blueprints…"

…"Sooo, how'd it go?" inquired a happy Naruto.

"I-I don't know!"

"What? I thought you gave him the bowl?" Naruto held his fist up in the air as if to punch the cowering chef.

"I did! I just didn't know if he ate it! I think Kankuro will get all of these treats that you're making. He hasn't eaten all day."

He rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Great…" He stood for a second thinking of what another sweet could be made in the time they had. He glanced around the room for supplies that would spark and idea. "Oh! That's it! I got another sweet! But um, you need to make the last and final recipe."

"Why me?" he whined.

"It'll throw him off, and don't whine! Just do it!"…

…About twenty minutes later, the certain chef headed back down to the meeting room where he entered and set the sweets down in front of the Kazekage. "C-cookies, f-for you m-my lord." And again, he rushed out of the room before Gaara could speak. _What the fuck is your problem Tsumaro? Calm the fuck down!_

"What is up with these treats being sent to Gaara all of the sudden?" asked Kankuro as his deep brown eyes cornered the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Gaara didn't hesitate to push the plate to his brother, after taking one, "who ever is doing this, I will speak with lat—," but before he could finish his sentence, the nervous chef busted in and gave the last treat to him, putting it on his desk. This time, Gaara did not pass the plate to his hungry brother, but instead, stared at the last homemade food with anger raging inside of him.

_Is someone toying with my emotions?_ _Who insisted that they could?_ It wasn't funny to take something that only one person, _his person_, could create beautifully, that also carried a special meaning, then try to make an attempted copy that looked nothing like the original. He knew that no chef could imitate the work of _his chef_. _The conclusion of this meeting shall wait a bit. I need to know who is doing this…_

"Excuse me," he said as he quickly rose from his chair, grabbing the plate of pancakes and rushing out of the room without having heard the last words of frustration from the elders who yelled at him to sit back down and finish the meeting.

He began dashing to the kitchen area where the double doors flew open as he walked in. "Who!" he yelled at the trembling chef who was hiding near the sink. _What? Where are the rest of the cooks? _"Chef Tsumaro, where are the rest of the cooks? I demand to see the cook who interrupted my meeting with these baked sweets, including this one!"

"W-why is t-there something w-wrong with that one, s-sir?" he shakily asked, "I-I'll tell y-you," he gulped, "it was I who created that one, my lord."

"Then I want to know who made the others." There was so much anger in him that he threw the poorly made pancakes across the room where the plate smashed into pieces and the pancakes were splattered onto the wall while the syrup slid down in a slow fashion.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar voice joined into the red head's irritated and angry atmosphere. "It was me." Naruto stepped out from the wide freezer-way where he hid.

The sight of Naruto made the situation worse, for, Gaara didn't feel like getting what he needed off his chest, but he guessed there was no way of turning back. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled as he took a few steps forward, anger raging even more.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. After you left, I knew what I was doing wrong…"

"So you think that just because I left, you can come here and mess with my emotions?" he yelled and took even more steps closer to his friend.

"No. I would never do that—,"

"It seems like it now Naruto," responded the other sarcastically while his closed in more distance. _Why would he even try to apologize? He's too immature to._

"Gaara, please, understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"How can you honestly ask for my understanding when you didn't take my emotions in? The whole time I was being honest, were you? How much can you hold back before you blow up in your best friend's face? How far will you go for the person you care about? How much can your heart hold for me Naruto?" With every word spoken, he calmed more but there was something different about him that the blonde picked up, something in his eyes that seemed to make Gaara…vulnerable.

They stood in front of each other, equally about to break, but kept their heads held high. Light blue orbs locked with a mixed emotional wave of sea-foam green that splashed a color of sorrow towards him. A hand was gently being placed onto Gaara's shoulder, and so was the other, until both arms wrapped around his neck, pulling their bodies in closer.

Naruto spoke softly, "…just enough to say I'm sorry for being a jerk…just enough to do whatever it takes to see you…and just as much to where I can say I love you as many times possible because…I do, and its fine if you can't make your answer now or you need some time to think or-"

Gaara interrupted his little speech as he grasped blonde locks and pulled him in a fierce kiss. Naruto reached up farther on his toes and got to the point where Gaara picked the smaller frame up and set him on a nearby countertop, where their kiss did not decrease or part in any way.

His hands slipped through burgundy locks, randomly grasping hair. He was so overwhelmed that, sinking through the metal countertop he was sitting on seemed like a good idea to drop and slip away into a puddle beneath his lover's feet. "Gaara—," he choked out from lack of oxygen. Tears were rolling down sun kissed skin, "I'm so, so sorry," sobbed Naruto with a slight embarrassed feeling.

Gaara reassured the fox boy, kissing his forehead, "…I forgive you…" he replied, while wiping away the teary tracks that laced his new boyfriend's cheeks with embarrassment and complete sorrow.

"Wow. I never saw that coming." Chef Tsumaro had risen up from his hiding spot where he smiled brightly at the two couples before him. "You guys really do make a good pair."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Sh-shut up," he chuckle out as he wiped out the rest of the tears away.

"Tsumaro, you can go. You are dismissed."

"Thank you my Lord. And thank you Naruto, it was a pleasure to help you out."

"Well, that's only because you had no choice, but that's ok. I'm glad you agreed and didn't back out." Tsumaro nodded his head and left. "So," Naruto looked back at his lover, "I guess you have to go back to your meeting?"

He nodded. "I must finish the blue prints, but I promise…" and he paused to gently rub their noses together, "…we'll get some ramen later."

The blonde giggled as he pictured the night with bowls of ramen all around him…but something in the back of his mind had suddenly jumped to the front, causing a slight discomfort to establish itself down south. Was there going to be more than just the taste of mind swirling ramen tonight? Would there be something that he'd enjoy more than that savory mouth warming food? As his thoughts raced with curiosity that clouded his mind, he kissed his boyfriend long and smooth before turning to his ear. "Tonight?" he said huskily, "I can't wait…"

The cool cold breeze of air wisped through the city of Suna on the Tuesday night. Every light was glowing with their vivid colors and merry invites towards wandering travelers to come inside and relax, to have a drink and waste the night away. Even though sitting and relaxing seemed nice for the two boys, Naruto refused to sit and waste the night away because every near by ramen shop near the mansion had no receding individuals or groups.

"What the fuck is up with these fucking village people, damn it!" barked the boy as he tried to gain access inside the open shop that was surrounded by a massive wave of customers who paid no attention to his harsh curse words about them. He couldn't see anything, not even one glimpse of those delicious hand made noodles that blew his hungry stomach to bits. "Only the smells, Gaara," he sniffled as he slowly receded from the swarming pool of people, "only smells replace my eyesight for that tasteful medicine of life."

Gaara felt bad that his friend would have to go through the night disappointed from his favorite food in the world. "Don't worry Naruto," he said reassuringly. "Let's head back…" _I have an idea…_

The thought of returning to the mansion without any food in his stomach would be the worst feeling in the world, but Naruto agreed and followed his mate to the room that he was working in earlier: the kitchen. "Why are we here, Gaa-chan?" he asked. He was seated by the red head who casually walked towards the pantry and brought out the ingredients to create the special food that Naruto adored the most. "Um, ha, nice, so I guess we're making something," he said tiredly getting up from his stool.

Gaara told him to sit down again, "no, you sit…I'm going to make you something…"

Naruto looked confused, "like what?" _Gaara can cook?_

"Something…" replied the red head and he handed the ninja a blind fold. "Take this and blind fold yourself…use your scent instead of sight…"

"Jeez, is this some type of weird ninja lesson? Because, Jiriya already taught me to use my scent and not sight by telling me to dodge his attacks, didn't work out quite well. I was pretty beat at the end of the sessions." He took the blindfold anyway and shaded his eyes in darkness.

"No, this is much different…I won't hit you…this is a guessing game…" he replied as he retrieved a bowl, some eggs, and cooking utensils.

"Aww, but I hate guessing games, you know that." Naruto looked around him, hands and arms waving everywhere until he reached a body that was familiar. He smiled as a pair of sweet lips rested onto his, but broke it off when light touches from his stomach suddenly tickled his body. "Not cool," he responded as Gaara slowly drew away.

"I need to get started."

"You won't leave me, right?"

"No, never," responded the other as he poured a large amount of flour into the basin.

"Good, because, I don't know what I'd do if like, I ran into a counter top trying to find you with the blindfold on, or worse, fell off my stool. That'd be bad."

"But you wouldn't…I'll be here…promise…"

"Okay…I trust you…"

Could things be any more difficult? He never knew that cooking could be so hard when Naruto does everything with a swift hand. _He's just gifted…_he thought as he tried molding the dough into a ball, but the leftovers were sticking to his fingers, _more flour? Yeah._Once he was finished and sure that no leftover dough would attach to his fingers, the instructions said to wrap the dough into a moist towel and let it sit there for about thirty minutes.

These were the precious minutes that he used to tease his companion who waited patiently on the stool. "Ohhh," he moaned, "you are so going to get-," he paused as Gaara breathed into a sun kissed neck.

"Hmm, get what?" whispered the other.

"You're going to, to, to, uhhhh," but he could not finish his sentence, speechless as the other male continued to seduce him. "Hm, teasing is a horrible thing to do!" whined the blonde in protest to Gaara's sensual touches and sweet kisses everywhere, except, his excited lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss him passionately. Gaara finally reached near the blonde's face, till his lips and Naruto's were equally lined up with each other only to purposely miss kissing him and lift his bottom lip quickly to touch Naruto's eager top lip, teasing him in the end. Naruto sat with a hot face, confused at the action and why Gaara was leaving his presence again. "What's that for?" he asked softly.

"Earlier…remember?" He got back to the now moist dough and began the next process which was to roll it out, fold it, then cut it thinly.

"Oh…yeah, heh, I remember…" he said bashfully, "but, I didn't really mean to make it like that."

"Mhmm…"

"Okay, well, maybe a little, but it was the right thing to do at the time, because I couldn't wait to go out with you tonight, and the lusty stuff just sorta, eh, slipped?"

"Okay, Naruto…"

"I'm serious!"

"Shh…" said the red head. His concentration was focused on cutting the thin slices of dough to make the noodles. It was good that the stove was on with its flame ablaze, boiling the pork flavored water. Gaara continued cutting but placed the perfectly thin slices of noodles into the pot.

Naruto lifted his nose up and sniffed. "Mmm, soup? Pork! Pork soup? Really?"

"Nope…" replied the other, "…try again…"

"Well it sure has pork in it, I smell it! So, it has to be a type of food with pork in it, or it has to be pork flavored, right?" He was excited to know that the food he was receiving was pork flavored and that he got the guess right when Gaara responded...

"Yes, it is pork flavored…" More of the thin slices were set in the pot and Gaara already started to add extra ingredients for the broth part of his creation. The instructions said to mix any type of vegetable with the broth, but like an amateur, he did not know what types to put in. _I guess I'll just copy what the book has down…_

He was finally finished with his creation and poured a bowl for the hungry, still blindfolded, boy. "Oh wow!" He sniffed in the steamy bowl and smiled from ear to ear, "it smells so good! What is it? Can I take my blindfold off?"

"Naruto, I want you to eat with your blindfold on and guess…" he said as he carefully put a fork in the other's hand then lead it to the bowl where he began to feed him slowly. "Careful, it's hot…"

"Aww…" He took in a bite, letting the food sink into his taste buds to consume the whole flavor. "Oh shit! Oh shit! This is! Mmm…RAMEN! Pork flavored ramen? Wait? What? Ramen?" he took off his blindfold, puzzled, "How? You didn't—," Gaara nodded, "you cooked it?" again, a nod, "Gaara…"

"I wanted to make some because…ramen is your favorite and the ramen shops were over crowded…" Naruto couldn't say anything else as he smiled then filled his mouth with noodles. "Does it taste ok?"

He nodded in agreement, "it's delicious!"…

…Later on, when four bowls of Gaara's ramen were completed, Naruto complemented greatly on his meal. "Ahhhh," he exhaled, rubbing his full happy stomach, "this was the best tasting ramen I've ever had, but uh, I didn't know you could cook?"

"I just followed the recipe…nothing much…"

"Well, it was awesome, thanks." He reached over to the red head and pulled him into a kiss of appreciation. The one small peck became heated and more forceful and Gaara suddenly picked his lover up bridal style and began to head out the kitchen and up the stairs to his dim lit bedroom.

Naruto chuckled in the kiss as his lover lowered his body on the soft cloud like mattress and carefully lay on top after he was set. They paused to take in as much oxygen needed, pecking here and there and showing tiny affections. Gaara spoke softly. After minutes of admiring his lover, he became stiff with one question boggling his mind, "…Naruto…I want you…"

The blonde became nervous, afraid of what to say, but he knew deep inside this would bring him and Gaara closer than ever, and also, he too wanted to feel the admiration of physical contact. "Yeah, I want you too, Gaa-chan." He smiled brightly and as much as the blonde wanted to start off the next sacred motion, he began to tremble as he tried to plan out what to do. The exhilarating adrenaline rush boiled in his blood as he gazed at the porcelain and pink tinted cheeks that completed the beautiful face lying in front of him. He could feel his muscles twitch as the hint of nervousness/excitement consumed every inch of his mind.

It made him feel like he was feather floating in a warm summer's breeze, but only across Suna's golden dunes would he fly up and over the vast sandy hills. Although as this fox boy was taking this certain "high" into effect, he also felt as if he didn't know how to put things in order, which, would ruin everything if he ever did something careless and stupid, but the exhilaration was over powering any other misleading emotion and it caused his natural instinct to move in closer to the red head, teasing him with playful kisses, then flipping him over in one slow motion then straddling him until he was content.

Gaara looked at his lover with half closed eyelids, caught in a misty daze. He knew what would happen next, they both knew and every second with Naruto, he craved to just feel what it meant to _be_with someone, to finally realize what sharing love would be like for the first time. Having the other male in this demanding position made him feel defenseless, but he decided that maybe letting the other have his way of fun and knowledge would be reasonable…but only for the moment…

Naruto smiled at the red head, like he knew what was being said in his mind. _Ah, so he wants me to have my way?_He raised an eyebrow of curiosity, "what's the catch?" he asked.

The red head moved in towards his ear, whispering in a husky tone, "no catch…only fall." Naruto felt like mush as he melted in his boyfriend's lusty voice and slipped through the unexpected playful bites from his lover who attacked his ear.

_No, no, this wasn't my plan! I'm supposed to have my way!_Reaching back into reality, he pushed the other from him onto the mattress and pinned his hands above his head. "I thought I was in charge?" said the blonde. Gaara smirked; he was going to get it as his blonde lowered his head towards a pale neck, right below the jaw line where he passionately began to kiss and bite the other.

There, escaped a throaty sigh while he lifted his head back as Naruto descended to his collar bone. The whole neck area was the weakest point to the red head and Naruto enjoyed messing with his lover, but other unknown places were waiting for his arrival and maybe he would be able to find a different weak spot, but that would never happen with these clothes blocking his path.

His grip released the other's hands and before Naruto could say a word, Gaara immediately pulled off his Kage robe, letting it slide to the wooden floor. The baby soft chest that shivered against a sun kissed touch revealed how sensitive he was and with every movement against that pale torso escaped another satisfying heaven like sigh from the red head. "Mmm, snow white skin…" It was his first time touching another body, in an admiring way, but it did not stop his curiosity from sparking up a light to use his mouth in any way possible.

Leading to the left erect nipple is where the trail of kisses ended, and the warm moist feeling of Naruto's mouth began, swirling his wet tissue against the pink shaded nub. Forgetting to hold down wrists, Gaara grabbed the other's unoccupied hand and brought it to the lonely nub on the right. Tilting his head back in pleasure was the reaction as both motions were put together. Who knew that doing these types of movements could cause such a reaction? Gaara had no idea and was surely enjoying every slow then fast paced tongue swirl and rubs from the blonde.

The motions suddenly stopped and a gasp was replaced with a pair of soft lips. The heated and wanting kiss became a battle of two slithering snake like tongues, aiming for the dominance that the blonde was winning but in the end, his opponent became victorious and decided that his challenger's time of being in charge was up. "My turn," he smirked, flipping his partner over and pinning his hips down to the mattress.

_Ugh, unfair…wait,_Naruto had an idea as he slowly drew up his lower body and grinded it into his straddling partner's hips while holding him steady.

Gaara didn't know that it would take effect so much. He fell on top of Naruto and came close to his ear once more, "you shouldn't interfere…you know better…" his hands unzipped the orange jacket and pulled off the black shirt that lay beneath it and like his robe, he tossed them on the floor.

_Oh shit!_ _Why am I scared shitless? Because, he can do anything he wants! Oh fuck! But, what's he going to do? Do you wanna find out?_ _Hmm, fuck yeah I do! Bring it!_Even though his optimistic side was showing well, his body delivered a shivering show to sea-foam green irises. Gaara pulled his lover into another kiss before dropping to his chest to replay what Naruto did minutes before. "Ah hah!" blurted out the blonde in pleasure as a wet mouth clamped onto his nipple. His hand grasped burgundy hair pressing harder on the spot, but the other male had something else in plan.

The curious Kage wanted to make _his_Naruto feel like he was going to shatter and looking down at the erection behind orange pants made him think. "Naruto…I want to try something…" Sapphire eyes glistened with a hint of nervousness, but his curiosity was standing in the way of other emotions. A nod of acceptance replaced his hesitant layer and Gaara unbuttoned the start of the orange trousers, unzipping and peeling them off successfully. Not stopping, he continued by pulling the last article of clothing off his boyfriend.

He gazed at the erect organ without any type of emotional shock, because, he always knew that Naruto wasn't too big, or, too small. No, what really came to mind was 'what am I to do?' Thinking back and remembering reading in a book about this sort of thing, he finally decided that maybe it'd be alright if he placed his mouth on the head. He brought his mouth to engulf the head only and watched as Naruto groaned at the impact, wanting more, and bucking his hips to try and get the effect.

He lowered his head down the shaft, his mouth fully containing the organ, only to bring it back up and off it. Startled sapphire eyes glanced down at his lover, and at the time Gaara understood what his lover's confused/shocked face meant. _He must've enjoyed it…_he thought. Then without a word, he went down on the other again, and as time ticked away, his technique increased as his wet and skilled tongue lapped around the head, creating a thick trail of saliva down the length and up again.

Naruto's body shakes in complete enjoyment while arching his back slowly to get more attention towards his aching cock. "G-gaara!" he yelled. The red head pulled back. Making sure to not lower his action, he helps Naruto release by pumping in a fluent moderate motion while coming up to fully kiss heated lips. "Ahhh! I'm gonna, hah!" the pumping slows to a stop as sticky fluids erupt out of the smaller frame.

It comes to mind that maybe a certain time was arriving and as he looks upon the fox boy's heavy breathing face, he notices how worn Naru-chan can get, but still contains his inner strength that holds his stability. Gaara knows what to do next as he gets off his Naru-chan and walks toward his night stand to retrieve a small bottle. Sliding off his boxer briefs, he remembered the talk with his brother…

_Flashback…_

"_Ok, so you want to know what, exactly?" asked a puzzled Kankuro._

"_You know what I want to know…quit acting like you don't…"_

"_Um, ok but, uh, I don't know how to tell you this, Gaara."_

"_Then try explaining it to me…the best you can…"_

"_Well, when two people love each other, they, um, do it, and in the casual original way of doing it, it's usually with a male and a female."_

"_What if it's different?"_

"_If it's different, like with two females then—,"_

"_No," he interrupted._

"_Two males? I don't know if…I can explain that to you… In fact, I have no idea." but Gaara only sent him a threatening glare. "Um, well, I'm guessing they do it from the back."_

"_From…the back…" confused by the terminology, Kankuro tried to explain what he knew, which was very little about male on male action. The information was useless towards the Kazekage but he thanked his brother for trying anyways. Later on that afternoon, he headed into town to the bookstore where any type of book could be useful, and it wasn't until that night, when closing time had to wait a couple of minutes, just so a certain someone could finish one extended chapter about male on male sex. He understood what happened, how it happened, and who should it happen with._

_Heading back to the mansion, he walked into his bedroom where, there, sitting in a bag on his bed was a small deep blue bottle along with a note from his brother._

'_Gaara,_

_Hope this serves you well. If you don't know what it is, it's to help you…well, relax and maybe to help you and your partner out, if you're seeing anyone…_

_-Kankuro_

_P.S. it has a scent to it but it's not strong. This is the same bottle I use, just, in a different scent, and it doesn't cause irritation to skin, well, it all says the warnings and stuff on the bottle.'_

_After reading his brother's note, he looked at the blue bottle with awe as his eyes scanned the facts listed on it. He opened it to find the scent faint, yet, sweet as a Black Cherry aroma lifted in his nose…_

_End of Flashback…_

He thanked his brother secretly in his mind before opening the bottle and applying some of the slick substance to his manhood. The curious blonde quickly glanced at his boyfriend's erect manhood while he coated it with the blue bottle substance. The incredible size was enough to rattle every bone in his body and suddenly, he felt so small. Gaara asked his lover to scoot farther up the bed in a calm and caring tone; what was running through the blonde's head was: _he's going to hurt me. He's going to hurt me._

The sense of how vulnerable Naruto was caught the other's attention and he gracefully said, "Naruto…I promise…I will never hurt you…trust me and you'll see…all I want is you…" and with one last solid kiss of approval, Gaara gradually entered the smaller frame. _So tight…_His mind was racing at how snug he was inside. It felt like even if he tried moving, he'd come instantly. "Naruto, calm down, please…loosen."

Naruto, who lay teary eyed and shaking slightly from the uneasy entrance, began to loosen just enough so the other can move. Gaara took his time, making sure that his Naru-chan could adjust before taking any type of movement forward. "Ok," said the blonde almost in a hurt voice. He wiped the tears off his face, for, he knew that Gaara would think that he was doing something wrong and he wasn't. The blonde wanted this, but the feelings that were being felt made him never want to think about going this far again.

Gaara moved, ever so slowly, trying not to hurt his companion. That was the last feeling he'd ever want to place on Naruto. Just when he thought he was doing well, the smaller frame underneath him nearly yelled for him to pick up his pace. His hands lifted the other's feet to his shoulders before starting back up in a solid moderate pace and the blonde threw his head back in ecstasy as the pounding of their bodies joined together then out again, repetitively as if a harmonizing rhythm and ear hammering beat was the main focal point through out all this pleasure.

The rhythm and timing continued to quicken until Naruto wanted Gaara to slow down so he could pull off another position before having the last explosion to settle in. What he really wanted was for them to collide together in one final blow and he swiftly dropped his heels down and sat on his lover. "Ready…" he breathlessly said in his ear as the position fitted perfectly. Gaara started back again and this time, when timing and rhythm became one, so did Naruto and his pace against his lover under him.

The light and sweet aroma of black cherry and thick heavy breathing were all just a daze that was caught in the moment along with angel like moans that rung through the red head's ears. No other sound could replace syrupy and innocent music from his one and only Naru-chan, and as the thoughts and feels of Naruto consumed his entire body, the pressure of being close to his climax was coming into play. "Hah! Ahh! Gaa, mmm, Gaa-chan! I'm…gonna," yelled Naruto as his nails dug deep into pale skin. He was almost there as well.

Gaara snuck in a breathless whisper…the words that finished he and his lover were the only words that fit his sweat soaked body, love clouded mind, and base beating heart…'I love you'. Their climax sequenced together mere seconds after those beautiful words played out like a fluid unforgettable lyric to a song and as much as he wanted to apologize for spilling his juices inside Naruto without any warning, Naruto stopped him from saying a word as he huffed out, "don't…you dare…say anything…Gaa-chan".

In the nightstand near the bed was a rag where he wiped him and Naruto off. Tired, he carefully set the boy on a pillow and underneath bed sheets; joined him in bed, securely wrapping a sluggish arm around his waist, and burying his face in faintly sweaty golden locks while his partner nuzzled in his neck affectionately. Both boys drifted away into a deep and relaxing slumber, knowing that leaving would only be a rare and distant thought behind the feel and security of strong and loving arms…

**Epilogue: 1 Month Later…**

"Home sweet home." Naruto was walking in his apartment and ever since he left four weeks and two days back, the place was a mess with balloon scatterings on the floor and confetti wrappings that littered every inch of space. The mess looked so recent that he could picture how the party was. But out of this mess, he didn't mind. He could care less what the room looked like, because the only thing that was on his mind was the person next to him.

"Glad to be back?" asked Gaara, surprised that his boyfriend didn't freak at the chaos that bombed the room.

"Eh, it's good to be back. I guess I'm glad."

"Hmm…I'm going to change out of these robes."

Naruto had a sly thought. "Mmm, getting naked, are we?"

Gaara gave a certain look toward the other after blushing at the comment, "I…don't know…"

"Heh, but I will, won't I?"

"Maybe…maybe not…" he said before climbing up the stairs.

_He gets me every time._His blue eyes scanned the wrecked room cautiously before deciding to maybe pick up the broom to sweep some stuff up. _Those guys are gonna get it. Kiba, Choji, Lee, S—_but before he could finish the last name that was on his "watch list" the person walked into the room.

She was immediately startled to see a familiar face. "Oh! Naruto! Jeez, you scared me." It was Sakura as her eyes watchfully casted glances around room in case Gaara was near by. She walked up to Naruto finally convincing herself that no one was here but the knuckle headed blonde. "So, you're back and staying this time?" she asked him upfront.

"Um, yeah, I guess so…"

"Well that's great! I'm happy because now we can celebrate your return!"

He chuckled out a "yeah right". "Are you really saying you want to party because, it looks like you and the others already did...in my own apartment too."

"Oh, but that wasn't me Naruto." She edged closer to him, making contact with his arm. "I would never do such a thing to the man I work for," she said innocently.

"Hmm, so…how are you and Sasuke doing?" he asked as he moved away just enough to where her hand slid off of his arm.

"Well, we broke up, and so I guess I'm single now and I was sort of wondering, if you want to have dinner later?"

Naruto laughed hysterically in his mind. _Did she really just ask me that?_

Before an answer could be given to the pink haired girl, a pair of arms wrapped protectively around the smaller frame and Sakura suddenly felt like disappearing away from a cold sea-foam green gaze. "He's taken, sorry…"

"O-oh," the atmosphere felt awkward as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sakura," smiled a relieved Naruto.

"N-no, it's ok. It was rude of me to…interfere. I'll just…um, see you around…" and with that, she left quickly out the door before Gaara could say anything else.

"That was a little harsh, Gaa-chan," sighed the blonde as he held the other male close to him.

"She deserved it…"

"Ha, ha, well don't change the subject on me mister. I must see what you are wearing," he said as he tried turning around, but his lover stopped him.

"Hmm, use your touch …" Gaara wrapped a blindfold around his boyfriend where Naruto chuckled at the familiar playfulness. Then grasped a firm hand to follow up towards his bedroom, where heaven like sounds would escape through breathless kisses, where shared touches and perfect sensations would be a wonderland full of exploration…

…and where the meaning love, was not an unexplainable language…

…well, not anymore…

**End of final chapter**

**A/N: that's it folks. That's every chapter…including the epilogue. I just have to say that I can't believe I've made it this far! And it's been tough throughout all the pressure with school and stuff, but I made it! Yay! And even though they say that your voice is the strongest out of the world, I'll still take advice given to me. Good or bad, tell me what you think. Reviews would be awesome.**


End file.
